disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Disney Kingdom Toronto Resort
The newest resort set in Toronto Canada. Disney Kingdom ------------------------------ Main Street ------------------- Attractions ------------------- Disney Kingdom Railroad City Hall Main Street Vehicles Main Street Theater Opera House: A man name Walt Disney: The Disney Kingdom Story The Disney Gallery Shopping -------------- Emporium Sherman Music Store Disneyana Main Street Magic Shop Crystal Figures Store Penny Arcade Restaurants and Refreshments --------------------- Carnation Cafe Gibson Girl Ice Cream Parlor Main Street Markethouse Meet & Greet ----------------- Mickey Mouse Minnie Mouse Donald Duck Goofy Pluto Chip Dale Mary Poppins Bert Cruella Devil Fantasyland ------------------- Rapunzel's Castle Attractions ----------------- Storybook Village ------------------------ Snow White's Scary Adventures Peter Pan's Flight Pinocchio's Daring Journey Maximus' Carrousel Mr.Toad's Wild Ride Its A Small World Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure Tiana's Froggy Journey The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Undersea Adventure Royal Hall Pooh's Hunny Hunt Pixie Hollow ------------------- Tinker Playground Fawn's Storybook Theater Wonderland ---------------- Alice in Wonderland Alice's Curious Labyrinth Mad Tea Party Story Circus ------------------ Dumbo the Flying Elephant Casey Jr Train Ride Shops ------------------ Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique Its A Small World Toy Shop The Mad Hatter Restaurants ---------------- Village Haus Maurice's Treats Meet & Greet ----------------- Snow White (Royal Hall) Cinderella (Royal Hall) Aurora (Royal Hall) Ariel (Royal Hall & Ariel's Grotto) Belle (Royal Hall) Jasmine (Royal Hall & Aladdin's Oasis) Pochantas (Royal Hall) Mulan (Royal Hall) Tiana (Royal Hall) Rapunzel (Royal Hall) Merida (Royal Hall) Anna (Royal Hall) Elsa (Royal Hall) Peter Pan Alice Mad Hatter Tinkerbell (Pixie Hollow) Fawn (Pixie Hollow) Rosetta (Pixie Hollow) Iridessa (Pixie Hollow) Silvermist (Pixie Hollow) Vidia (Pixie Hollow) Periwinkle (Pixie Hollow during Winter) Zarina (Pixie Hollow) Pinocchio The Evil Queen Captain Hook The White Rabbit The Queen of Hearts Adventureland ------------------- Attractions ------------------- Jungle Cruise (closed for refurbishment during the Winter) Indiana Jones Adventures: Temple of the Inferno Ruby Walt Disney's Enchanted Tiki Room Pirates of the Carribeans Aladdin's Oasis Shopping --------------- Adventureland Bazaar South Seas Traders Tropical Imports Restaurant --------------- Bengal Barbecue Tiki Juice Bar Tropical Imports Meet & Greets ------------------ Aladdin (Aladdin's Oasis) Jasmine (Aladdin's Oasis) Genie Mowgli Baloo Captain Jack Sparrow Frontierland --------------- Big Thunder Mountain Railroad Victoria Riverboat Big Thunder Ranch Shopping -------------- Bonanza Outfitters Westward Ho Trading Company Restaurant ----------------- The Golden Horseshoe Cafe Big Thunder Ranch Barbecue Meet & Greets -------------------- Woody Jessie Pecos Goofy Victoria Square ----------------------- The Haunted Mansion Shopping ---------------- Royal Street Sweets Restaurants ------------------ Club 33 Meet & greet ------------------- Jack Skellington (Sept-Jan) Sally (Sept-Jan) Mickey's ToonTown ------------------------- Mickey's House Minnie's House Donald's Boat Goofy's Sky School Goofy's Bounce House Chip n' Dale's Treehouse Roger Rabbit's Cartoon Spin Shopping --------------- The Gag Factory Restaurants ------------------- Daisy's Diner Pluto's Doghouse Clarabelle's Frozen Yogurt Meet & Greet -------------------- Mickey Mouse Minnie Mouse Donald Duck Daisy Duck Goofy Pluto Chip Dale Roger Rabbit Oswald the Lucky Rabbit Tomorrowland ------------------- Attractions ------------------ Astro Orbitors Autopia Buzz Lightyear's Ranger Blast Disney Kingdom Monorail Walt Disney's Carrousel of Progress Star Tours Space Mountain People Movers Shopping -------------- Little Green Men Store Command Starcade Restuarant --------------- Tomorrowland Terrance Meet & Greet ------------------ Buzz Lightyear Stitch Darth Vader Storm Troopers Parades --------------- Disney Musical Parade (daytime parade) Light Magic with Tinkerbell (nighttime parade) Shows -------------- Jedi Academy (Tomorrowland Terrance) Disney Tales (fireworks) Mickey's Spooky Halloween Party --------------------------------------- Haunted Mansion Holidays Space Mountain: Ghost Galaxy HallowScreams: Villainy in the Sky (Fireworks) Mickey's Boo to You Halloween Parade Holiday Time at the Disney Kingdom ------------------------------------------- Disney Tales of Holidays (Fireworks) Holiday Fantasy Parade Toronto Disneysea ---------------------------- Port Disney ---------------------- Boats to other isles. Marvel Isle ------------------- Thor's thunder force The Incredible Hulk Big Hero 6: Revenge of Yokai Canadian Frontline ----------------------------- Tower of Terror S.S.Tirenia Arendelle ----------------------- Olaf's Merry-Snow-Round Anna's Frozen Adventure Sven's Petting Zoo Sunnyside Boardwalk ---------------------------------- Screamin Toy Story Midway Mania Mickey's Fun Wheel Silly Symphony Swings Mickey's Toon Beach ------------------------------------ Aquaduck Goofy's Fishin Hole Mickey's surfin spot Mythlia --------------- Fantasia: Aquatic Musical Dance of the Hour Carousel Night Show ----------------------- Aquatia: Legend of the Water Goddess Disney Studios ------------------------ Buena Vista Street ------------------------------- Red Trolleys Pixar Studios ---------------------- Paradise Falls play area Monster's University Laugh Club Turtle Talk with Crush Toon Studios ---------------------- Animation Academy Mickey Mania: A animated adventure Oswald's Trolley Troubles. Game Central Station --------------------------------- Sugar Rush Racers Hero's Duty: Cybugs Blast Fix-It Felix Jr's building drop. Sunset Blvd ------------------------- Frozen the Musical Rock N'Rollercoaster Shows -------------------- Fantasmic! Halloween Show --------------------------- Unleash the Villains: Starring King Candy